Different Lives
by Kristianne Night
Summary: Couples live their lives. Aubrey and Jessica and Sarah with Kristopher.


Jessica pulled her socks up and once she looked at Aubrey. He was sleeping, (thank god he did not snore) and he looked angelic.   
"You are such a devil", she almost whispered. He did not move. His body was still stiff.   
She rolled her eyes and kicked him hard on his arm .His whole body went rolling out of the bed.   
"Get up," she screamed.   
When he pulled his head up, she laughed so loud. If she had seen him like this the first time, she would have laughed if someone had told her that he was Aubrey, the mighty killer. He looked like a small kid she wanted to hug and have in her arms forever.   
"Are you planning to kill me someday?" he asked with an innocent grin on his face.   
"Uh-huh," she approved and she failed to hold back her laugh.   
"Good," he said back. Then she found him all around her.   
"Aubrey…What are you doing?" she asked him.   
"Hmm… killing you?"   
"What-"  
"With kisses I mean," he stopped her and held her by her arms.   
"I have to work," she pushed him back.   
"What work?" he looked innocent, like he did not know. Jessica shot disbelieving a look at him. He laughed.   
" I hate computers," Aubrey explained.   
"Aubrey, what are you talking about? You don't even know what it is like. Have you ever put a hand on it?" she asked laughing.  
He ran his fingers in his hair and approved with a: "Whatever."  
She sat on the computer and opened it up. Then the flow of words came to her and she started to write fast and with thought.   
Suddenly he realized: "you are not going to write that I read Superman, are you?"  
"Maybe."  
"What do you mean 'maybe'?"  
She laughed, "Of course not stupid. I write gothic not comedy."  
After he looked at her he pulled up his clue jeans and his grey shirt, over the running shoes that he had adopted for his new look.   
"I am going for a walk," he shot seriously. She looked at him.  
"What? At Dominique's home you mean?" Jessica looked a little worried. " Aubrey, that woman is a freak. One of her daughters now is a vampire the other ran away. She will kill you with her first attempt."  
Aubrey smirked: " yeah right. That is why I am going after her."  
"I don't want you killed," she let out.   
"I wont," he stated finally.  
"You are very stubborn you know?"  
"I learned from the master," was the response she got.   
  
  
In front of Las Noches it was really freezing. New Mayhem could have a killing weather sometimes. Everything was almost freezing, even feelings lately.   
Sarah pulled up her books from the lonely table that she was sitting in. Kristopher had been really busy lately. She had not seen him in almost a month. Neither had she seen Nikolas. The vampires had been disappearing lately strangely.   
She sighed once she saw the blood on the floor of the club. There was a fight almost every night there. She would wait until the sun would go down to leave the club. For now the atmosphere in it was good enough to calm some nerves.  
Suddenly, her mind recalled thoughts. She was afraid she had lost a lot of important things now she would not get back. Even her sister. She missed Adianna. Her mother: she did not care.   
Dominique had been very hard on her. Not like a mother but like a hunter, she had forced Sarah to face the trial. If she had faced it, she would have been stripped off her powers forever. She did not. Instead her mind pulled her toward the driveway was Nikolas's was planning to kill him. That is when she got to be a vampire. She had seen the world with its real eyes, not the ones of the hunter. She found that she loved to live like that. The hardest part, of course, was to feed. She could not stand blood even though that was her only alternative. Her past would come to her and disturb her mind.   
Nissa had had things to do as well. Both of then, now without Kristopher, went to high school regularly. Kritstopher had gained back his bloodlust so it would have been difficult for him to be regular. Instead, they had had to bring him homework and to teach him stuff. Sometimes they would pick on each other like nothing had happened, making fun of so many things- caring of nothing. Sarah could not believe how life as a vampire would be so much like the human she had had. Well, almost human. She had been a witch and witches can not call themselves human.  
Many things had stayed the same. Nissa had been so interested in Wicca that she had started to join the circles Sarah made when she felt the need to believe. The Goddess was always by her, she knew, even though she did not carry her blood anymore. She did not care if it was against Witch's laws to do witchcraft as a vampire, but she needed something to remind her of what she had really been once.   
It was late and the sun had taken his journey to the other parts of the world. Now she had to leave or she would be French fries soon. If only Kristopher was here, was her last though that night.   
She leaned against her bed and slept. 


End file.
